


Outside my window

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Inspirée du prompt suivant sur @dailyau, proposé par @marzipanandminutiae:"You live in the apartment across from mine. You’re always walking around shirtless. That is so rude; who do you think you are? AU"





	Outside my window

La première fois qu'il le remarqua, il était en compagnie d'une magnifique blonde. Ou plutôt, la magnifique blonde en question remarqua sa présence. Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans son canapé et Sanji essayait de trouver un moyen de la décoincer un peu et de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il avait sa frêle main dans la sienne et ils étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre pour faciliter la conversation. Sanji n'était pas du genre narcissique, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Pourtant, le regard de la jeune femme ne cessait de dévier derrière lui. Etait-il si peu intéressant que ça ? Il savait qu'il y avait une fenêtre juste derrière lui, mais la vue n'était pas formidable. Elle donnait sur un autre immeuble, un peu trop proche au goût de Sanji, mais le loyer n'était pas cher alors l'un compensait l'autre.

Il tenta d'ignorer son manque d'attention et prétexta d'aller lui resservir à boire pour jeter un coup d'œil par la dite fenêtre. Un homme semblait habiter dans l'appartement d'en face. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était arrivé alors il ne connaissait pas encore ses voisins et voyait celui-ci pour la première fois. Etrangement, ce n'était pas ses cheveux verts qui attirèrent son attention en premier. C'était plutôt le fait qu'il soit torse-nu. Il avait une serviette autour des épaules et il sortait soit de la douche, soit d'une session de muscu particulièrement intensive. Même d'ici il pouvait voir sa peau brillante d'humidité. Il fronça le nez de dégoût en s'imaginant l'odeur si c'était de la sueur, mais il continua tout de même à regarder. Il fallait dire que l'homme était particulièrement musclé. Il avait tout où il fallait et Sanji aurait bien aimé être un peu plus près.

Mais après à peine quelques minutes, qui lui parurent une petite éternité, l'homme sortit de son champ de vision et il reprit ses esprits. Il se rappela la jeune femme, qu'il avait laissé bien trop longtemps à poireauter. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'elle le regardait, une expression à la fois amusée et blessée sur son délicat visage.

Sanji grinça des dents. Sa soirée venait d'être plombée par cet imbécile qui se promenait à moitié à poils juste en face de sa fenêtre. Et en effet, la jeune femme prétexta une urgence et s'enfuit par la porte sans un regard en arrière à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Frustré, Sanji ferma rageusement ses rideaux et partit se coucher.

* * *

La deuxième fois fut une semaine plus tard. Il lui était presque sorti de l'esprit quand Jason… ou Jordan ? Jonathan ? - il avait déjà oublié son nom, peu importe -, lui en fit la remarque. Il revenait de sa petite cuisine avec un verre de vin pour chacun entre les mains quand il le découvrit planté devant la fenêtre.

— T'en as de la chance d'avoir ça sous les yeux tous les jours.

Sanji fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard. L'homme aux cheveux verts était à nouveau là, torse-nu, en plein dans leur champ de vision. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

— Tu as vu ses muscles ! continua son invité. Un vrai dieu grec !

Sanji grinça des dents non pour la première fois. Si cet enfoiré faisait fuir son coup du jour comme l'autre fois, il allait vraiment s'énerver. Il avait presque l'impression d'être maigrelet à côté de lui, pourtant lui aussi était musclé. Peut-être que ça ne se voyait pas vraiment quand il était habillé, mais ses partenaires étaient toujours surpris aussitôt qu'il se déshabillait. S'il ne voulait pas que ce Jordan s'en aille pour trouver mieux que lui ailleurs, il devait accélérer le mouvement.

— Les dieux sont inaccessibles à ce qu'on dit, peut-être que tu peux viser un peu plus près de toi ? lui dit-il d'une voix séductrice en remontant lentement sa main le long de son bras.

Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa lascivement son cou. Une main se posa sur sa taille après à peine quelques secondes. Gagné !

Ils se débarrassèrent ensuite rapidement de leurs verres et se refugièrent dans sa chambre en oubliant complètement son énervant voisin.

* * *

La troisième fois qu'il le vit ne fut pas à travers sa fenêtre, mais en pleine rue, à quelques pas de leurs immeubles respectifs. Sans les cheveux verts, il ne l'aurait certainement pas reconnu, tout habillé qu'il était. La vue n'en était pas moins désagréable. Son t-shirt s'étirait sur ses muscles proéminents, ne laissant pas grand-chose à l'imagination.

Pourtant, la colère monta en lui et il décida d'ignorer son attraction. En quelques pas, il fut près de lui et lui tapota sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention, bien décidé à lui donner de ses nouvelles !

— Ça te gênerait de mettre un t-shirt ?! attaqua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

L'homme fronça les sourcils face à cette agression mais il ne lui donna pas l'occasion de s'exprimer.

— Pas que ce soit désagréable, mais tu vois j'aime pas passer pour un con, et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Deux fois ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Ça t'amuse de foirer les soirées des gens et de faire fuir leurs coups ?

Techniquement, ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, mais il n'avait pas à le savoir. Il ouvrait la bouche pour continuer sa tirade mais il fut interrompu.

— Tu veux bien ralentir et commencer par le début ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu viens de me dire !

Bonté divine, sa voix rauque était à tomber et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quoi elle pourrait ressembler quand… il s'éloignait du sujet. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il ne paraissait pas particulièrement énervé, mais plutôt frustré de ne rien comprendre. Sa colère retomba et il recommença un peu plus calmement.

— J'habite juste en face de chez toi et ça fait deux fois que tu distraits mes rencards alors ce serait vraiment très très gentil à toi d'arrêter.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il réagit enfin.

— Si je te suis bien, tu veux que j'arrête d'être torse-nu chez moi simplement parce que ça te mets des bâtons dans les roues ?

— Exactement !

Enfin ils avançaient. Mais il déchanta bien vite.

— De une, je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux. Si ça te plait pas, soit tu déménages soit tu t'achètes des rideaux. De deux, c'est pas vraiment de ma faute si tes rencards me trouvent mieux que toi. Tu devrais te remettre un peu en question avant de te jeter à la gorge des autres.

Sanji en resta sans voix. Il avait probablement la bouche à moitié ouverte sous le choc. Peu importe. Si le ridicule tuait, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Sauf que le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il trouve quelque chose de bien placé à lui répondre, le type lui lança un sourire en coin particulièrement irritant et disparut en direction de chez lui. Quel gros con !

Il était scotché. Il se secoua mentalement et continua sa route avant d'attirer trop l'attention. Certes il n'avait pas à lui sauter dessus comme ça, mais il était tout de même dans son droit non ?!

Peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout…

Les jours suivant, il tenta d'oublier cette altercation, mais les mots du type commençaient à lui monter à la tête. Il sortit à nouveau le soir même, mais il ne ramena personne. Il était trop préoccupé par ses pensées. Trop occupé à jeter un regard nouveau sur sa vie…

En rentrant, il tira les rideaux sur la fameuse fenêtre et ne les rouvrit pas avant bien longtemps.

* * *

Après cette rencontre particulièrement intense, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de regarder plus souvent par la fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué qu'on voyait aussi bien dans l'appartement d'en face.

Il avait été un peu déconcerté par l'agression du blond à son égard. Il semblait avoir un caractère singulièrement méprisable, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il se rappelait ses yeux d'un bleu profond lançant des éclairs dans sa direction, et ses cheveux blonds brillants sous le soleil.

Son voisin sembla être absent tout le reste de la journée, ainsi que le soir. Zoro alla se coucher, perplexe, et quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il découvrit que les rideaux avaient été tirés. Ceux du salon du moins, car leurs fenêtres de chambre donnaient elles aussi l'une sur l'autre. Zoro l'avait remarqué, mais probablement pas le blondinet.

Il ne l'aperçut pas une seule fois pendant deux jours, puis un soir, il entendit des voix qui attirèrent son attention. Il avait fait chaud ce jour-là, et la température tombant avec la nuit, il avait ouvert sa fenêtre pour un peu de fraîcheur. Bien installé sur son lit avec son ordinateur, il avait prévu de passer une soirée tranquille.

Les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau et il se releva et se posta précautionneusement derrière sa fenêtre. Celle d'en face était entrouverte. Il eut tout juste le temps de distinguer une femme en compagnie de son voisin avant de les perdre de vue. Mais les bruits qui s'échappèrent ensuite de la fenêtre ouverte lui indiquèrent clairement ce qui se passait dans cette chambre. Un peu dérangé, il décida de fermer la sienne pendant quelques minutes.

Cette situation se répéta tous les soirs, tous les soirs avec un partenaire différent. Homme ou femme. Cette succession de personnes différentes à chaque fois ne semblait pas être particulièrement saine pour son voisin, mais après tout, c'était son problème. Il semblait prendre son pied en tout cas, et il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui-même.

Et puis après une bonne semaine ainsi, ce fut le calme complet. Plus personne ne vint, plus aucun bruit ne le dérangea le soir. Le silence pré-apocalyptique. Il ne le revit plus. Même pas une ombre derrière les rideaux. Rien. Il commença à s'inquiéter.

Le calme plat dura jusqu'au samedi suivant. Il était confortablement affalé dans son canapé à regarder distraitement la télévision quand un mouvement brusque attira son attention. Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir les rideaux chez son voisin, et bientôt, il vit une rouquine plutôt bien foutue - même lui il pouvait le dire - ouvrir en grand la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'écouter leur discussion, mais la jeune femme avait une voix particulièrement portante.

— T'as pas un peu fini de faire le con Sanji ! s'écria-t-elle. Ça ne te ressemble pas de rester enfermé toute la journée ! Et j'ai été obligée de te couvrir au travail, ça va te coûter cher !

Il entendit son voisin, Sanji, répondre quelque chose mais sa voix était trop basse pour qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit.

— Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas ton travail, mais estime-toi heureux d'en avoir un ! continua la femme.

Il semblait passer un mauvais quart d'heure et il n'aurait pas aimé être dans la même pièce que lui. La rouquine semblait aussi effrayante que belle.

Il se redressa légèrement quand il vit enfin ce Sanji. Il le reconnut à peine. Il se tenait vouté et agrippait fermement une bouteille d'alcool dans la main. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais ses cheveux d'ordinaire si bien arrangés étaient maintenant en désordre.

La bouteille lui fut arrachée des mains quelques secondes plus tard, ce qui sembla réveiller son voisin qui éleva à son tour la voix.

— Ça sert à quoi de sortir ?! De toute façon personne ne m'aime !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr qu'on t'aime !

— Pas vous ! s'écria-t-il. Les autres ! Je finirai ma vie tout seul. Personne veut passer du temps avec moi sauf si c'est pour baiser ! Je suis si horrible que ça ?

Sa diatribe se termina par un sanglot que l'alcool visiblement présent dans son sang ne chercha même pas à contenir. Il ressentait presque de la pitié pour le pauvre homme. Il paraissait à bout et Zoro se surpris à vouloir l'aider. Mais il ne savait pas comment. Ce n'était pas vraiment d'un ami dont il avait besoin, il semblait en avoir déjà suffisamment. Non, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était et qui voudrait bien faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Est-ce que Zoro pourrait jouer ce rôle pour lui ?

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il le trouvait attirant physiquement. Et même si son caractère l'avait refroidi lors de leur première rencontre, il comprenait maintenant qu'il se cachait plus que ça derrière cette façade. Il était certainement le genre de personne à avoir beaucoup d'insécurités et de peurs. Et il les avait refoulées en lui, les enfermant derrière de hauts murs pour se protéger. Peut-être que ça valait le coup de gratouiller un peu cette muraille et voir si elle pourrait s'effriter ? Il n'était pas du genre à rechigner devant la tâche et l'idée était de plus en plus tentante.

Que risquait-il ? De se faire rembarrer ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Peut-être qu'une belle histoire ressortirait de tout ça. Il était prêt à tenter le coup.

Sa décision prise, il attendit le soir, histoire d'être sûr que Sanji soit à nouveau seul et qu'il ait décuvé un peu. Il s'habilla un peu mieux et descendit les escaliers de son immeuble en sifflotant.

Arrivé devant la porte de celui de Sanji, il fut soulagé de constater que l'accès y était libre. Il chercha son nom sur le mur de boîtes aux lettres dans le hall, espérant que son prénom y soit marqué, et poussa une exclamation de triomphe lorsqu'il la trouva. Le numéro de son appartement en tête, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver enfin devant sa porte, et il ne perdit pas un instant de plus pour frapper.

* * *

Sanji grogna. Si c'était Nami qui revenait, il ne serait pas aussi conciliant que tout à l'heure. Son amie était arrivée en furie, avait détruit son stock d'alcool et avait trouvé le moyen de lui faire jurer de se reprendre et de ne plus boire comme un trou. Malheureusement, il tenait toujours ses promesses, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient faites à de jolies femmes. Il avait décidé de commencer à remonter la pente le lendemain. Il avait encore suffisamment d'alcool dans le système pour passer la soirée dans un brouillard bienvenu.

Les coups recommencèrent et il se força à se lever. Il avança en titubant jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il eut l'impression de dessaouler d'un coup quand il découvrit qui se trouvait derrière. Son voisin aux cheveux verts. Il n'était pas torse-nu, dommage.

— Salut, je te dérange pas ?

Sa voix le fit frissonner.

— Heu, non…

Tout à coup conscient de son état, il tenta de remettre rapidement de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il devait puer l'alcool et devait avoir d'énormes cernes sous les yeux.

— Est-ce que ça te dirait de sortir avec moi un de ces quatre ?

Il avait parlé rapidement comme s'il était pressé de tout sortir avant de changer d'avis, et Sanji mit un peu de temps à comprendre.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il bêtement. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'en ai envie, s'amusa son voisin.

— Mais j'ai été odieux avec toi.

— Disons alors que j'ai envie de voir si tu es odieux tous les jours ou si c'était juste celui-là.

Sanji avait du mal à réfléchir. Il flirtait visiblement avec lui. Il voulait sortir avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond ? Est-ce qu'il s'imaginait tout ça ?

Devant son regard posé et calme, il se força à penser à une réponse. Il était tenté de répondre que les relations ce n'était pas son truc, qu'il sortait uniquement pour trouver un ou une partenaire, mais il repensa aux derniers jours horribles qu'il venait de passer. D'ailleurs c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Il s'était réellement remis en question et il avait rapidement découvert qu'il souffrait de la vie qu'il menait. En même temps, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins su mais essayait de ne pas y penser la plupart du temps. Peut-être que c'était sa chance ?

— Je… tu es sûr ?

— Je ne serais pas là sinon.

— Ok… finit-il par accepter.

— Parfait. Tu es libre mercredi soir ?

Mercredi soir ? Ça lui laisserait le temps de se remettre en forme et de ne plus ressembler à un zombie.

— Ok.

— Parfait, répéta-t-il.

Sanji le fixa d'un air dubitatif. Il ne semblait pas se moquer de lui. Il semblait même être soulagé qu'il ait accepté.

Ils s'échangèrent ensuite leurs numéros de téléphone puis son voisin, Zoro, disparut dans le couloir.

Il referma lentement sa porte, se demandant dans quelle étrange dimension il était entré sans s'en rendre compte. Depuis quand on l'invitait à un rencard ? C'était certainement la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Mais l'alcool se rappela soudain à lui et la fatigue lui tomba dessus. Il éteignit toutes les lumières et partit s'affaler sur son lit, où il s'endormit la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie. On était mercredi, il venait de sortir du travail, qu'il avait réussi à garder grâce à sa déesse Nami, et se tenait maintenant devant son placard ouvert en grand, cherchant quoi mettre pour ce soir.

Il avait eu peur de se réveiller le lendemain matin en découvrant qu'il avait rêvé, mais un message de Zoro l'attendait sur son téléphone, lui indiquant que tout était bien réel. Il avait passé le dimanche à prendre soin de lui, puis avait passé les trois jours suivants plongé dans son travail pour rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu. Et pour ne pas penser à son rendez-vous. Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ? Il était sûr qu'il aurait refusé s'il n'avait pas été bourré.

Toujours était-il qu'il se retrouvait là aujourd'hui, plus nerveux que jamais. Il avait discuté avec Zoro par messages interposés et avait découvert qu'il appréciait ces moments passés avec lui. Il n'avait pas osé annuler leur rencard. En fait il ne voulait pas l'annuler. Il voyait de plus en plus cette occasion comme une chance unique au bonheur. Honnêtement, il aurait pu tomber sur plus mal que sur Zoro. Il était incroyablement sexy, et il avait rapidement réalisé qu'il l'appréciait aussi en tant que personne. Contrairement à lui, il était calme, posé, réfléchissait avant de parler et menait une petite vie à l'apparence bien tranquille. Tous les soirs, ils s'étaient fait de petits signes de la main en rentrant du travail à travers la fenêtre. C'était incroyablement mignon, presque romantique. Il s'était sentit rougir plus d'une fois, comme la vierge effarouchée qu'il n'était pas, et il espérait que la distance avait caché ces rougeurs aux yeux de Zoro.

Il se secoua la tête et revint au problème qui se posait devant lui. Il ne savait pas où il l'emmenait alors il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Tenue décontractée ? Habillée ? Un mélange des deux ? Ce n'était pas les combinaisons qui manquaient, son placard était plein à craquer de vêtements divers et variés. Mais ce soir, contrairement aux autres, il ne devait pas s'habiller pour séduire, mais s'habiller pour garder. Il espérait bien décrocher un deuxième rencard avec Zoro. Il devait lui montrer à la fois qu'il était prêt à s'envoyer en l'air avec lui, mais en même temps qu'il était prêt à attendre pour que ça arrive. Il se doutait bien que rien ne se passerait ce soir. Et ça lui allait. Il était décidé à changer et il avait suffisamment confiance en Zoro pour lui laisser lui montrer la marche à suivre. Il semblait avoir plus l'habitude que lui pour ces choses-là.

Il opta finalement pour un pantalon noir mettant en valeur son derrière et une chemise bleue nuit. Il enfilerait par-dessus son blouson en cuir et ce serait parfait.

La sonnerie retentit exactement à l'heure convenue et il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

Zoro était habillé sensiblement de la même façon que lui. Sa chemise était anthracite et il avait même stylisé ses cheveux avec un peu de gel. Sanji sentit son cœur accélérer un peu dans sa poitrine, et c'était un très bon signe. 

— Tu es prêt ? demanda Zoro après l'avoir salué.

— Je prends mes papiers et c'est bon.

Il s'empressa d'aller les chercher, ainsi que son téléphone, les fourra dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, enfila son blouson et suivit Zoro dans le couloir.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la rue et Zoro le guida. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin de là, jusqu'à un petit restaurant de grillades. Sanji passait devant quasiment tous les jours, mais il n'y était jamais allé.

Zoro avait réservé et ils purent s'asseoir aussitôt à leur table. Le serveur leur apporta tout de suite les menus avant de disparaître en cuisine. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et le bruit des conversations autour d'eux le rassura un peu. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Que devait-on faire dans ce genre de situation ?

Finalement, c'est encore Zoro qui le guida et ils commencèrent à parler de tout, leur travail, leurs amis, leurs familles. Sanji n'avait jamais autant parlé de lui-même de sa vie. Il écoutait aussi religieusement tout ce que disait Zoro, avide d'en apprendre toujours plus sur lui. Le repas passa à une vitesse infernale et il se trouva presque à regret de nouveau devant sa porte.

— Tu veux recommencer un de ces jours ? demanda nerveusement Zoro en évitant son regard.

— Avec plaisir, répondit aussitôt Sanji en souriant.

Il avait vraiment passé un bon moment et avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec lui.

— On se tient au courant ?

Sanji acquiesça, toujours souriant. Il se demanda si Zoro allait oser l'embrasser avant de partir. Il l'espérait.

Il retint son souffle lorsqu'il le vit se pencher vers lui. Il n'osa pas bouger et attendit patiemment le contact. Il ne se produisit pas exactement là où il l'avait attendu, mais le petit bisou qu'il déposa sur sa joue le fit fondre tout autant.

— Bonne nuit, lui souhaita-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Bonne nuit, répondit Sanji avant de le regarder s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Il n'ouvrit sa porte que lorsqu'il ne le vit plus, un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Sanji eut l'impression de flotter. Il était de bonne humeur, souriait à chaque fois qu'il recevait un message de Zoro ou qu'il pensait simplement à lui. Tout était parfait. Nami l'avait remarqué, mais heureusement, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lui jeter des coups d'œil perplexes.

Le soir, il passait des heures au téléphone avec Zoro, oubliant qu'ils habitaient juste en face l'un de l'autre et qu'ils auraient pu se voir en personne à la place. Mais c'était rassurant de parler sans l'avoir devant lui. Et Zoro lui avait dit qu'il voulait aller doucement dans leur relation. Sanji lui avait dit en passant que c'était la première fois pour lui alors il semblait avoir décidé de lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait manqué jusqu'à présent.

Le samedi soir, ils sortirent dans un bar et une fois encore les heures défilèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Cette fois-là, il l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de le quitter.

* * *

Zoro avait passé une journée de merde. Il était crevé et la première chose à laquelle il pensa en ouvrant sa porte fut d'appeler Sanji. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de son salon lui appris qu'il était chez lui. Il hésita, son téléphone à la main, puis sur un coup de tête, il alla dans sa chambre enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable, reprit ses clés et sortit.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sanji lui ouvrait la porte en souriant et tout son stress disparut comme par magie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sanji.

Sa présence ne semblait pas le déranger. Il l'invita à entrer et Zoro ne se fit pas prier.

— J'avais envie de te voir, répondit-il simplement.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, heureux de constater qu'il lui répondit aussitôt.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et après lui avoir raconté sa journée catastrophique, il recommença à l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et ça ne semblait pas déplaire à Sanji. Après quelques minutes, il sentit sa langue contre ses lèvres et ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour l'accueillir. Sanji était très doué. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé comme ça auparavant. Alors ça ne le gênait pas de le laisser faire à sa guise, se plongeant simplement dans les sensations. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Sanji ne réagit pas alors il les laissa vagabonder sur son torse, ses flancs, ses cuisses. Celles de Sanji se refermèrent sur ses cheveux, les massant doucement au grès des mouvements de sa bouche. La sensation était vraiment très agréable.

Mais il ne voulait pas aller trop loin. C'était encore trop tôt. Il rompit alors le baiser, le souffle saccadé. Sanji ne le délaissa pas pour autant et sa bouche se referma sur la peau de son cou. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut. Il avait hâte de passer à la prochaine étape avec lui, mais il savait que le moment n'était pas encore venu.

— Sanji ?

— Hmm…

— Doucement.

Il continua encore quelques instants, puis s'éloigna comme à regret de lui.

— Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

— C'est rien, le rassura-t-il.

— J'ai eu tort de me priver de tout ça jusqu'ici, reconnut-il doucement après un silence.

— Tu n'as jamais pensé à sortir avec quelqu'un ?

Une ombre passa sur son visage et il comprit que ce n'était pas le problème.

— J'y ai déjà pensé, répondit-il. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un comme ça. Aucun n'a jamais voulu passer du temps avec moi en dehors du sexe.

— Tu leur as demandé ?

— J'en n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin, répliqua-t-il, amer.

Zoro ressentit ce besoin qu'il avait d'être aimé dans son attitude et dans ses mots. Il ne savait pas si Sanji s'en était rendu-compte.

— Et au fond, ça m'allait, continua-t-il.

— Parce que tu as peur ?

Sanji acquiesça imperceptiblement de la tête.

— Tu as peur d'être abandonné. Tu as peur de t'attacher trop et de souffrir.

Il acquiesça à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme pour se retenir de ne pas craquer. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'ordinaire.

— Alors pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ? se demanda Zoro.

— Parce que j'en ai marre d'être seul. Je veux que quelqu'un soit là pour moi.

Sa voix vacillait de plus en plus.

— Je suis là maintenant, murmura Zoro.

Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et l'attira contre lui. Sanji se blottit contre son torse et Zoro resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais il était prêt à être là pour Sanji, aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait de lui.

— Je suis là, répéta-t-il.


End file.
